Vexillology Wiki:Images
These are some guidelines for adding images to Vexillology Wiki. For any help or questions, ask at the , the community portal or this page's talk page. File naming and renaming There are no definitive file naming conventions on this wiki. The most common naming scheme for US and Canadian flag proposals is "XX Flag Proposal YYY", where XX is the two-letter postal code of the state, province or territory, and YYY is the flag designer (for example File:ID Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg). You may however use any format you like. A descriptive, unambiguous name is recommended. For current flags, "Flag of XXX" is the advised format (e.g. File:Flag of Arkansas.png, File:Flag of the Northwest Territories.svg). Unlike regular pages, files can be renamed by administrators only. To request a file be moved, add the template to the file page, giving the new name as first parameter (e.g. ). Please do not just upload the same file again under a different name, unless you mark the old file for deletion (see below). Uploading an image Methods There are several ways to upload images. You must in order to be able to upload files. Note: The latter three methods are only available in the default Wikia , not in Monobook and other skins. *Using , the classic upload form. *Directly from any page in normal view, using the "Upload image" button in the "Images" section in the sidebar. *From any page with an image gallery, using the "Add a photo to this gallery" button below the gallery. *From an article's edit screen, using the buttons in the "Add features and media" section in the sidebar. The "Photo" button adds a floating image; "Gallery" creates a gallery of images (but cannot modify or add to an existing one). The Special:Upload and "Upload image" forms are recommended over the add-to-gallery script for uploading, since they allow you to choose a name for your file (the script will use the name of the file on your computer). The "Photo" sidebar button also allows for a different file name in the "More options" menu; however, the "Gallery" button does not. Don't forget to edit the file page after uploading to add the necessary file information, if it is not already added using Special:Upload's summary field. See below for what to put on the file page. File formats Supported image formats include ( ), ( raster), and (lossy raster). SVG and PNG are the recommended formats for non-photographic images; SVG is preferred over PNG. See for the general help page on uploading files. File information The should include a description of the file, and must include and information. File information can be displayed using either the template (see its documentation) or in plain text. For proposed flags, details on the flag design and its symbolism can also be included; alternative locations for this include a (if uploaded by the designer) or, if brief, the file's caption on the respective article. In and the "Upload image" sidebar button, the contents of the "File information" field will appear on the file page. With the other upload methods, the file page must be separately edited. The file page of an image can be reached using the "More Info" button in the enlarged image view (found by clicking on an image in view mode). Categorizing files Files and other pages can be added to using the "Categories" menu in the sidebar of the edit page, or the "Add category" button at the bottom of the page in normal view. Ideally, all flag images are categorized in a subcategory of Category:Flags as well as an entity-specific subcategory of Category:Categories; for example, File:Flag of Vermont.svg is in Category:Vermont and Category:Current U.S. flag. For proposed flags, this most often means categorizing in the entity-specific category and a designer-specific category in Category:Flag by designer: File:FL Flag Proposal Alternateuniversedesigns.png is in Category:Florida and Category:Flag by Alternateuniversedesigns. Adding files to articles Adding an image to a gallery Most articles have a section containing a gallery of proposed or historical flags. The button "Add a photo to this gallery" opens a form to add images to it. Click "Add a photo", choose or search for a file to add to the gallery, and add a caption in the next screen. Click "Done" to confirm. You can upload new files in the same screen, but this is not recommended (see above). To add a new flag manually, click the "Edit" icon next to the section header, go to the end of the section and add a new line just before the closing tag. On this line, write the file name, a pipe character, and a caption; e.g. File:Filename.ext|XXX flag proposal by Example. Adding a new gallery or floating image In the sidebar, the "Photo" and "Gallery" buttons insert a floating image and a new gallery respectively. Adding an image to an infobox The code for adding a second image to a flag infobox is as follows: |image2=''filename.ext'' |caption2=''image caption'' The code for a third image is identical, but uses image3 and caption3 respectively. See the template page for details and for how to add a new infobox. Deleting a file To nominate a file (or any other page) for deletion, use Template:Delete, the syntax for which is . Replace "Reason for deletion" with the reason why you think the file should be deleted. If you are requesting deletion of your own file, you do not need to specify a reason; use just in such cases. Category:Images Category:Organization